Research in medical linguistics continued, including the establishment of patterns of compositional lexical semantics of medical terms and the development of a comprehensive lexicographic data base for the modeling of categorized nomenclatures using partially ordered sets. Research also continued in development of a comprehensive lexicographic data base for the modeling of categorized nomenclatures. Collaboration continued with the Laboratory of Pathology, NCI and the DCRT Data Management Branch to maintain and improve the data base of the Clinical Center surgical pathology report.